Life After Jericho Stephanie's story
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: What will Steph do if she lost Chris? Read and find out. Comment Please.
1. Trying To Find Someone

Chapter 1; Trying To Find Someone

In November of 2018, it was the 18th. Sunday. Chris and his family was at their home in Florida. Mr. Irvine turned 48 years old on the 9th. He is getting old. Steph and Chris had twins. Boys. On May 17, 2016. They are 3 years old now while his twin girls are 12. Now Chris have 8 kids. Never knew he would have that many. Well, he is done with that. He is making money in gigs and concerts from singing in his band, Fozzy. Steph gets money from her family. Sometimes. The family from Steph's side seen the twins and Ted, Chris' dad seen them, too. Alex and Charlie began to talk and walk at 2. Chris and Steph gave the kids what they wanted. Ash Edward Irvine; 15, is happy to have twins brothers, plus Chris Jr.; 9, is happy, too. Sierra and Cheyenne; 12, saw their twin step-brothers and was also happy. Hell, everyone was.

The twins boys were playing with their toys in the play area. Ash and Jr. was playing in Jr.'s room. Video game. Each kids have their own rooms. Cheyenne, Sierra and Ash with their mom got a bigger house. Aurora and Murphy were with Cheyenne and Sierra. Chris, Stephanie and Jessica was sitting in the living room, talking. Jessica was still looking for someone. She had went out on dates, but she didn't like the guys. Steph and Chris helped her. Stephanie thought Paul would date her, but she isn't sure that Paul would date Chris' ex. Chris looked at Stephanie then at Jessica.

Chris Irvine -- I could find you some one sinceI know what you like.

Jessica looked at him. Chris put his arm around Steph's shoulder.

Jessica Lockhart --; Yeah. But I have to like the guy.

Chris Irvine -- Yeah. I may think I have a guy for you. I think he is single. Haven't talk to him in a while. Let me go call him.

He got up and went up to the bedroom. Jessica looked at Stephanie.

Jessica Lockhart --; Wonder who he is calling. I don't talk to his friends much.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Me, either. We'll see who he picks for you.

Jessica shrugged. They talked for a while, went to check up on the kids. While they do that, Chris talked to Mike Mizanin.

Chris Irvine -- Mike, what up?

Mike Mizanin : Nothing. What is up with you?

Chris Irvine -- Same. Just calling to ask you if you are dating anyone?

Mike Mizanin : I was dating Maryse for a while. Why?

Chris Irvine -- Well, if you want to date again, I got someone for you.

Mike Mizanin : Who? Your wife?

Mike laughed. Chris smirked.

Chris Irvine -- No way you're getting Steph. It's my ex. Jessica. Remember her?

Mike thought about it. Chris waited for Mike to talk. A few seconds later, Mike talked.

Mike Mizanin : I'm not sure. Have I seen her before?

Chris Irvine -- Maybe. But if you come to Florida. I'll show you.

Mike Mizanin : Sure. I'll come down. You and her should come get me at the airport.

Chris Irvine -- Sure. We can do that.

Mike Mizanin : Alright. I'll call you when I get to Florida.

Chris Irvine -- Ok. See ya.

Mike Mizanin : See ya.

Chris hanged up and went back to Steph and Jessica. He went to check up on Charlie and Alex. When they saw their father, they ran to him and Chris caught them. He stood up with the twins in his arms.

Chris Irvine -- How are my boys?

Charlie and Alex Irvine :: Good.

Chris Irvine -- Good. You guys hungry?

Charlie and Alex Irvine :: Yes, daddy.

Chris smiled and took the boys to the kitchen. Jessica saw him go into the kitchen. She told Stephanie and they went into the kitchen also. Chris put the twins down and they wrapped themselves around each of Chris' legs. Chris looked down and smirked. Then he saw Steph and Jessica.

Jessica Lockhart --; Who did you call?

Chris Irvine -- Can't say. He'll come to Florida though. You and me will pick him up. Okay?

Jessica nodded. Steph looked at the twins.

Stephanie Irvine -- Why you guys doing?

Charlie and Alex Irvine :: Hungry.

Steph smiled. Chris slowly went to the fridge. He opened it and looked in. Stephanie told the boys to get their brothers and sisters. They nodded and went to get them. Chris got something from the fridge. Stephanie went to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled and kissed her lips.

Stephanie Irvine ;; What is for dinner?

Chris Irvine -- Chicken. You could make salad.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I will.

She got out the salad and other things to put in the salad. Jessica asked Steph if she needed help. Steph nodded.

Meanwhile, the boys went to Aurora's room and told them.

Aurora -- Thank you. We'll be down.

Charlie and Alex went to Jr.'s room and told them.

Alex Irvine :: Come to the kitchen. Mommy said.

Jr. looked at Alex. Ash put the game on pause and looked at his twin step-brothers.

Jr. + Alright. We'll be down.

The twins went back to the kitchen. Chris cooked the food on the grill outside.

Charlie and Alex :: They'll come down.

Steph looked at the twins and said,

Stephanie Irvine ;; Thank you boys. Go outside and see daddy. Be careful.

They nodded and went outside. Chris saw them and smiled.

Chris Irvine -- What you two up to?

Charlie and Alex :: Nothing. Mommy told us to see you.

Chris nodded and continued to cook. Alex and Charlie played around. Murphy, Aurora, Jr., Ash and the twin girls came down and into the kitchen. Stephanie saw them. She asked Aurora to set the table. She nodded and went to do that. She told the others to sit at the table. They all nodded and went to sit down at the table. Jessica helped Stephanie with the food. Chris came in with the chicken and the boys. He put the plate of chicken on the counter in the kitchen. Steph put the salad on the table and went back to the kitchen. Chris took the chicken out to the dinner room and put the plate on the table. Everyone sat down, got their food, say a prayer then began to eat. Jessica wonder about who Chris picked for her. 


	2. Miz Came To Play

Sorry for not updating, but here the second chapter

Two days later, Chris got a call from Mike and went to get him with Jessica. Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne stayed at their dad's house with Stephanie and the kids. Chris and Jessica was almost to the airport.

Whey they got there, Chris saw Mike. He stopped in front of him. Jessica looked at Mike then at Chris. Chris smirked. Mike got his bags in the trunk then got in to the backseat.

Mike Mizianin : Hey, Chris. And this is?

He looked at Jessica.

Chris Irvine -- Jessica Lockhart, my ex-wife. Jess, this is Mike Mizanin AKA The Miz from WWE.

Mike smiled and looked at Jessica. She looked behind her shoulder and nodded at him. Mike smiled more at her. Chris went back home.

At home, Jessica and Mike got along good. More than that. Just awesome. They had dinner together. Mike and Jessica talked about everything. Mike stayed at Chris' house. After Jessica went home with Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne. Chris and Mike talked about Jessica. Stephanie was with Jr., Aurora, Murphy, Alex and Charlie. Mike and Chris talked in the backyard,

Chris Irvine -- So how you like Jessica?

Mike Mizianin : She is alright.

Chris nodded. Mike looked at Chris. He told Mike what she likes and don't like.

Inside, Steph put the kids to sleep then went to Chris and Mike. Chris saw her and smiled. She sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her. Mike smiled at Stephanie then Chris asked,

Chris Irvine -- Kids sleeping?

Stephanie Irvine -- Yup. Just the three of us now.

They looked at Mike. He waved at them. Chris smirked. Steph looked at Chris and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. Mike blinked then said,

Mike Mizianin : I'm going inside.

Chris Irvine -- Ha. Alright.

He left and Chris looked back at Steph. He stoke her jaw line with his index finger. Steph smiled. Chris began to talk.

Chris Irvine -- I'll never leave you. I love you to much to do that. The kids will grow up and be who they want to be. I am sure Mike and Jessica will be together soon.

Stephanie Irvine -- They will be. I won't leave you either. I love you soooooooooooooooo much.

Both smiled at each other. Chris tapped her nose. Stephanie laughed. Chris kissed her again. Steph deepen the kiss and went longer than Chris did. He kept his arms around her. He rubbed her back and put his hand under her shirt. Steph put her arms around his neck. Chris smiled and pulled apart.

Chris Irvine -- You want this?

He put her hand down his chest and to his package. She smirked and said,

Stephanie Irvine -- I do. But we should tell...Where we going?

Chris picked her up an to the door. Steph opened the door and Chris walked in.

Chris Irvine -- To the bedroom.

Steph smiled. Chris told Mike that they were going to bed. Mike looked at them.

Mike Mizianin : Have fun.

Chris smiled and went to the bedroom. Mike sighed and looked at the TV. He watched Family Guy. He laughed at the funny parts. Then got up to get something to drink. Then he went back to the living room and watched more. Around midnight, Mike fell asleep with the TV on. At that time, Chris and Steph were sleeping, too. 


	3. Park

The next day, Chris got up to get Chris Jr., Aurora and Murphy to school. Charlie and Alex didn't go to school yet. He took a shower then changed. He washed up. Shortly he went to wake the kids. After the kids got ready. They went to the kitchen. Chris saw Mike still on the sofa. He grinned then went to get something for the kids to eat. Everyone got in the car after breakfast. Chris got in and drove them to school.

Once that was done, Chris went back to the house. Steph was in the kitchen when Chris walked in. He smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her then went to the fridge. Steph looked at Chris. He got a bottle of water. He shut the fridge's door and looked over at Steph. She was making food. Chris sat down at the table. When Steph was done, she sat down and ate. Chris smirked at her. He took a sip of his drink then asked,

Chris Irvine - What you want to do today with Charlie and Alex?

Stephanie Irvine - We can go to the park with them. Have some fun before the kids gets home. We have to be here when they do.

Chris Irvine - Sure. I'll go get them ready.

Steph nodded and Chris got up, kissed Steph then went to the twins' room. Steph finished eating. Chris went to the room and sat the twins sleeping. He smiled and went to Alex's bed and said,

Chris Irvine - Alex, you can get up now. We are going to the park. Come on, buddy.

He smiled more and Alex opened his eyes. Chris went to wake up Charlie. He helped the twins get dress and wash up.

Downstairs, Mike walked into the kitchen and saw Steph. She looked at him and smiled.

Stephanie Irvine - Morning. Me and Chris are taking Charlie and Alex to the park. Want to come?

Mike looked at her.

Mike Mizianin : Sure. I'll go get ready.

He went to get his suitcase and went up to the bathroom. Chris saw him. He did forgot about him for a while. Mike saw Chris, too.

Mike Mizianin : I'm coming with you guys.

Chris Irvine - Alright. We'll be downstairs.

He had Charlie and Alex in his arms. Mike went to the bathroom and closed the door. Chris went to the kitchen. Steph saw Charlie and Alex.

Stephanie Irvine - My boys.

She went to them. She kissed their cheeks then Chris'. Alex and Charlie smiled.

Alex :: Hungry.

Stephanie Irvine - Dad will get food. I need to get ready.

She smiled and went to get ready. Chris put the twins in the chairs. He got breakfast for Charlie and Alex.

Chris Irvine - We got cereal guys.

Charlie +_+ Aww. What kind?

Chris Irvine - Lucky Charms.

He put the bowls in front of them with spoons in each bowl. He got orange juice for them, too. He sat down with them once he got their drinks. He watched them eat. Charlie looked at his dad and smiled.

Stephanie and Mike was almost done. Once Mike was done, he went down to the kitchen. Chris saw Mike and nodded at him. Mike got a bottle of water from the fridge then sat at the table, too.

Mike Mizianin : Hey, Chris. Hey Charlie and Alex.

They looked at him and waved then went back to eating.

Chris Irvine - I have to get ready. Watch the boys, will you?

Mike Mizianin : Sure.

He thanked him and went up to his bedroom. Steph was about done. He saw her when he got into the room. He smiled and went to kiss her. She kissed him back. He smiled then went back to the kitchen with her. Charlie and Alex was done. Mike took care of the bowls and glasses. They all got ready to leave the house.

When they did, Mike sat in the back with Charlie and Alex. Chris got in the driver's seat and Steph got in the passenger side. Chris drove to the park. Mike asked Chris about Jessica.

Chris Irvine - She is at home with the kids.

Mike nodded and looked out the window. Chris put the radio on. Steph looked at Mike then the boys. Chris looked at Steph and put his hand on her lap. 10 minutes later, they got to the park. Chris parked the car and Mike got out. He helped Charlie and Alex out of the car. Chris and Stephanie got out of the car and looked at Alex and Charlie. They went to the playground and the twins went to play and Mike, Chris and Stephanie went to sit down on the bench to watch the kids. Chris sat next to Stephanie and Mike sat next to Stephanie's other side. Chris looked around the playground and hold Stephanie's hand. Mike sighed and asked,

Mike Mizianin : Can we see Jessica later?

Chris looked at Mike and said,

Chris Irvine - Her and the kids can come over later. That okay?

Mike Mizianin : Sure. No problem.

Alex came back and asked Chris play with him and Charlie.

Chris Irvine - Sure. Going to play with the twins.

He told Stephanie. She nodded and went to play. Mike looked at Stephanie.

Mike Mizianin : I wish to have kids one day. I just need a good girlfriend to be the mother of my kids.

Stephanie looked at Mike and nodded.

Stephanie Irvine - Maybe Jessica will be yours.

Mike Mizianin : I'll see when i talk to her later.

Stephanie nodded. They had a great time at the park. They went home before the kids got home. Once they got home, they did homework. Chris helped them. Stephanie cooked dinner. Mike played with Charlie and Alex. Jessica will be at the house around 7:00. At 6:00, they at dinner. Mike and Jessica were getting real close and Chris is happy for her.

All in all, everyone had a good night. At the end of the night, Mike and Jessica were dating now. Mike will take her out the next day. 


	4. Thanksgiving

Note; I'm gonna put the ages down. Plus I seem to get the wrong dates in the past chapters. I'll get them right this time.

2 year old Alex and Charlie Irvine.  
9 year old Chris Irvine Jr.  
10 year old Murphy Claire Levesque.  
12 year old Aurora Rose Levesque.  
12 year old Sierra and Cheyenne Irvine.  
15 year old Ash Irvine.

Shane McMahon's Kid;  
12 year old Kenyon "Kenny" Jesse McMahon. 14 year old Declan James McMahon.

-  
Jessica and The Miz dated for a while until they decided to see other people.

Now it's Nov. 28, 2018; the next day is Thanksgiving. Chris, Stephanie and the kids went to Stephanie's parents house for Thanksgiving. Shane and his wife Marissa with the boys were there, too. The 10 kids went to play in a area where there are toys at. Chris' kids were with him for Thanksgiving this year. Ash took care of his step sisters and his sisters and step brothers. Plus his cousins. The adults were talking in the living room. Chris sat with Stephanie. Shane with Marissa. Vince sat with his wife, Linda. Vince looked at Chris and Stephanie. He was starting to get use to Chris being in the family. Vince sighed and asked,

Vince McMahon _ How are Ash's grades in high school?

Chris looked at his father in law and nodded. Then said,

Chris Irvine - It's great. Even though he hate the homework, but he has to go them. Plus me and Steph helps him if he needs it.

Vince nodded as he smiled then looked at Linda. Chris looked at Stephanie then told her that he had to use the bathroom, she nodded and he went to the bathroom. Linda McMahon then got up and told them that she is going to make dinner. Stephanie asked her if she needed help and Linda nodded. Stephanie and Marissa got up and went to help in the kitchen. Vince and Shane McMahon just talked about events that is happening.

After Chris got out of the bathroom, he went to check on the kids. He saw Ash was reading a book, Alex and Charlie were playing with cars with Chris Jr. Sierra and Cheyenne were okaying with the dolls. Declan and Kenny were talking to Ash. Chris smiled then went back to the living room. He heard the girls talking in the kitchen when he walked by. He looked in and saw them making dinner. He looked at Stephanie before going back to the living room. When he got there, he saw Shane and Vince talking. Chris sat in his chair and lean back. Vince and Shane looked at him.

Shane McMahon: So how are you Chris being off the road from WWE?

Chris looked at Shane and smirked. He lean forward a bit and looked over at Vince then back at Shane.

Chris Irvine - It's pretty good. Not busy anymore unless I have Fozzy concerts to preform. Which I do got one soon. December. Can't wait for that.

Shane smiled and sighed. He looked over at his father. Vince glanced at Shane then at Chris.

Vince McMahon _ That is good to hear. I know the fans of Y2J miss you, but they have to just know that you are retired and gone from WWE. Maybe a cameo.

Chris Irvine - That is a big maybe, Vince. I need to know when I am not with Fozzy.

Vince McMahon _ Your not now, right?

Chris Irvine - Right, but I don't want to go there yet.

Vince nodded and looked around his living room. Chris got up and went back to see the kids. They waited for dinner to come. After a while, Stephanie called all of them to dinner. Chris got the kids to the dinner room. Once everyone was at the table, the kids had their own table. Chris sat with Stephanie. Shane sat with Marissa and Vince sat with Linda. They talked about the next day and when they will eat dinner. "At 6 o' Clock," Linda said. They all nodded. After dinner, Stephanie and Marissa helped Linda with cleaning up and the guys looked over the children in the living room. Chris looked at Shane then at Vince. He looked over at his children. Ash looked at his cousins Kenny then at Declan, who is playing with Chris Jr., Alex and Charlie. Sierra and Cheyenne was playing with Murphy and Aurora.

Soon Stephanie, Marissa and Linda came into the living room and they talked about whatever they could think of. Chris looked at his twins boys and saw them getting tired. He smirked and got up from the sofa and said, "The twins are getting tired. Should put them in bed now." He looked at Stephanie and she nodded. Everyone agreed and got up as well. The children looked up at their parents. Steph and Chris pick Alex and Charlie up. Everyone else went to bed, too. They were staying at the house since there is a lot of rooms.

The next day, Thanksgiving, Chris got up at 7 A.M. He looked at Stephanie and saw her still sleeping. He smiled, kissed her forehead then got up and went to the bathroom in the hallway. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The children was still sleeping when Chris looked into their rooms. Then he went back to his room. He got dressed, washed up then went down to the kitchen. Chris saw Mr. Vince and Shane McMahon up and drinking coffee.

Chris Irvine - Morning.

Both = Morning.

Chris got some coffee and sat at the table with Vince and Shane. They sat there for a while, each reading a section of the newspaper.

About 8:12 A.M., Linda McMahon, Stephanie Irvine and Marissa McMahon came down. Each kissed their husbands then went to fix breakfast. Chris got up from the table and went to the kitchen. He went to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at Chris, put her arm around his waist and smiled. Linda and Marissa made breakfast. Stephanie helped sometimes. She looked at Chris and asked,

Stephanie Irvine ;; How are you today?

Chris Irvine - Great. And you?

Stephanie Irvine ;; I am just fine. You going to take the kids out and play?

Chris thought about it. Steph looked at him then at her mother and sister in law. He smelled the food and smiled.

Chris Irvine - When the kids are ready. Should be soon, right?

Steph just nodded. After Linda, Marissa and Stephanie put the food on the table, they all sat and ate while the kids were sleeping. At 9:00 A.M., Ash came down with Alex and Charlie in his arms. He walked into the room.

Ash_) Twins awake and hungry.

Chris and Stephanie looked, saw Alex and Charlie in Ash's arms. Ash went over to his step-mom and gave her Alex and his dad; Charlie. Ash got some food to eat. He sat besides his grandma, Linda McMahon.

Charlie +_+ Hungry.

Chris smiled and kissed his forehead. He got some food for Charlie. Steph got some for Alex. After breakfast, Vince left the table to go to his office to work a bit. Shane went to help Vince. Linda, Marissa and Stephanie went to the store to buy some things they needed for the dinner. Chris and Ash watched over the children as they got dressed and washed up. After that, Chris fed the children breakfast. Chris looked at his twin daughters then at his step-daughters. He smiled as he looked over at Chris Jr., Alex, Charlie and Ash. Last, his nephews. Shane and Marissa's sons. Soon, he put the dishes in the dishwasher and let the children out the backdoor to play in the backyard. They didn't have they much outside to play with. So Chris suggested that they go for a walk. All agreed, Chris went inside and told Vince. He was okay with it. Shane told him to keep an eye on his sons. Chris nodded. Then he went to get the stroller for Charlie and Alex. He got them into the stroller then walked down the driveway to the main road. Chris told them to hold hands so they won't get lost nor run in the street. Chris watched the children and made sure they were okay. Chris talked to some fans, but not for long since he didn't want to have the children out long.

After an hour or so, they went back to the house. Chris saw that Stephanie, Linda and Marissa were back from the store. Kenny and Declan went to their mom while Steph's daughters went to her. Chris Jr. talked to Ash in the living room. Chris put the stroller away then went into the kitchen. He went to Stephanie and kissed her. She kissed him back. Linda then asked,

Linda McMahon ;; Want me to make the food now or later?

Chris looked at the turkey then at his wife. Marissa thought about it. Stephanie shrugged and said,

Stephanie Irvine ;; You can do what you want, mom. It's early, but the turkey might take a while and we have to put the stuffing in it.

Chris Irvine - I could stuff it. I'm good at it.

Everyone looked at him. Chris smirked. Both Steph's daughter said, "Daddy!" Soon everyone laughed. Ash and Jr. went to see what was so funny. Stephanie told them and laughed, too.

Chris Irvine - What? I am. Here I'll show ya.

So he went to wash his hands. Stephanie looked at him then smirked. Jr. and Ash went to play some games. Murphy and Aurora went to play with their siblings. Marissa and Linda waited for Chris to stuff the turkey. Chris went to the box of stuffing and made it. Steph, Marissa and Linda watched him. Chris told them that he used to do this with Jessica. He stopped and sighed. Stephanie looked at him then at the floor. Chris then took the guts out of the turkey. After a moment, Vince and Shane came into the kitchen and saw Chris putting stuffing in the turkey. Marissa went to Shane and kissed him. He kissed her back. Then nodded at Chris. Marissa told him and Shane nodded.

Shane McMahon: Good to have a guy to help the ladies out.

Chris Irvine - At least, I offer to help unlike others, Shane.

Chris looked at Shane a moment before continuing his work. Shane sighed and was angry about what Chris said. So he asked,

Shane McMahon: What can I do to help, ladies?

So Shane, Chris, Linda and Stephanie helped out as Vince and Marissa watched the children.

Around 6:30 P.M., the adults was around the dinner table. Vince stood up at the end of the table and Linda sat at the other end. The children sat at their own table. Vince cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When they all looked at Vince, he began to talk.

Vince McMahon _ I want to thank everyone for coming here to 's the first for the McMahon family without other family members and that is okay with me. Before we eat, I want Chris to cut the turkey. Come on up, Mr. Irvine.

Chris smirked and nodded. He got up and went to the turkey that is next to Vince. He got the knife and fork then he cut the turkey. He gave the first to Vince. He thanked him and sat down. Chris past the rest of the turkey out. Everyone thanked him as he went to sit back down next to Steph. He said welcome to everyone. They got the other food that was on the table, too. Everyone was about to dig in when Linda spoke up.

Linda McMahon ;; Wait. We forgot to give thanks. So lets start with Shane then the next and so forth. So what are you thankful, hon?

Shane McMahon: I am thankful for my family, the food and health.

He looked at his wife that sat next to him then at his sons. They smiled at their dad. Marissa smiled at what Shane said then said,

Marissa McMahon + I am thankful the food, my sons, my life, my husband and family.

Shane looked at Marissa and smiled. Vince went next. He took a moment to think it through. Then finally said,

Vince McMahon _ I am thankful for my health, my family, being chairman of WWE, the food and life.

They all looked at him and nodded. Then turned their eyes on Stephanie. She smirked and looked at Chris then began to talk.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I am thankful for everything. Family. Life. My husband and eight children we both love.

Chris smiled and kissed Stephanie. The children cheered. Then it was his turn. He stood up and began to speak.

Chris Irvine - I first want to thank you for letting me marry your daughter/sister. I love her so much. I am thankful for her, my children and life. Plus my band, Fozzy.

Stephanie smiled at Chris as he sat down and kissed him. He kissed her back. Linda McMahon said pretty much the same thing. The children went next. After that, they began to eat. The talked about the news and such. The food was all good. Even the turkey that Chris stuffed and the pies were great, too.

After dinner, Shane and Chris offer to clean up. Linda smiled and thanked them. Stephanie, Marissa and Vince watched the children. Afterwards, everyone watched some TV. Chris went upstairs to call his dad and wished him a Happy Thanksgiving and that they will be up for Christmas. A few seconds later, he went to watch some TV with the family. He sat with Stephanie and Chris Jr. was on his lap. What a night it has been and can't wait to go to Canada next month. 


	5. Oh, Canada!

On December 17, 2018; The Irvine family went to the Tampa airport to fly to Canada. They had some suitcases with them because of the presents that Chris and Steph brought for the kids. Shane McMahon and his family went to see Marissa's family. Linda and Vince stayed home in CT. Jessica, the mother of Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne, was back with the Miz since she really loves him. The Irvine will visit them after coming home from Canada. She had presents for them, too. Murphy and Aurora will see their dad, too when they get back. They went to the airport at 8 A.M. None of the kids wanted to get up, but had to. Chris paid for their tickets. Then gave their suitcases to a person so they can put them in the plane. The kids were hungry since they didn't eat breakfast yet, so they ate at the airport. They had McDonalds. Stephanie didn't eat much, just had coffee. Chris looked at her and was worried, but he shouldn't be since she looks fine to him. Chris looked at his kids and smiled at them. Chris looked back at Stephanie and thought about all the good times they had together since being business partners in 2002, but he had other things in mind about her. He loved her since that day. They get on each other nerves, but they love it. Stephanie looked at Chris and smiled.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Are you okay, babe?

Chris bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

Chris Irvine - Love you.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Love you, too.

After eating, they went to the little gift shop to look around and wait for them to call their gate. Stephanie went to Chris and put her hand in his.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Are you sure you are okay?

Chris Irvine - Yes. Just thinking about the year 2002. Remember that year?

Stephanie licked her lips and nodded. She looked at the kids then back at Chris.

Stephanie Irvine ;; That the year we were pair as business partners. Love to go back there, but this year is better since I got you and not Hunter. I did love him at once, but wanted you more.

Chris listen to her and nodded. He looked at their hands then at Chris Jr. who was with Ash. He looked at Stephanie and said,

Chris Irvine - Yeah. I knew you wouldn't like me because they way I am, but I liked you. When I met Jessica I knew I was going to marry her instead of you, so I did. And you married Hunter. Had two daughters while I had a son and twins girls. Love them to death. But right now is the way it is. Me and you, never to part.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Unless death gets one of us.

Chris Irvine - Don't say that. That will never happen between us. We will live until our 90s. Or if we are lucky enough...100s.

Stephanie thought about that and loved the idea. Chris brought what the kids wanted. They went to the long rows of seats and sat by the windows that shows the plane. Alex and Charlie went over there and looked out. Chris watched them then looked over at Stephanie. She sat right next to him. The other kids were seated across from them. Chris looked at his oldest son, Ash and saw him on the phone that he brought for him for his 15th birthday. So they waited for them to be called to their plane which is a bit of a wait.

At 2 P.M., they were going to the gate since their plane was called. There were a lot more people there now. A lot of people leaving Florida to go to their families for Christmas. Chris wanted to take the kids to see snow. He know that his children from Jessica and Stephanie's daughters, but Chris Jr., Alex and Charlie have not. So he wanted to take them up to Canada and see it plus their grandfather, Ted Irvine. Each of them gave the ticket girl their tickets then went through the terminal to the plane entrance. They showed their tickets to a attendant and she pointed to where their seats are. Once everyone was seated and together, they buckle up and waited. Chris sat with Ash and Charlie, Stephanie sat with Aurora, Chris Jr. and Sierra and Cheyenne sat with Alex. Murphy sat alone with two other people. Chris looked at Stephanie and smiled.

Chris Irvine Thoughts ===+=== I just can't stop looking at her. I just can't believe she is finally mine.

Stephanie licked her lips and turned her head towards Chris and saw him looking at her. She smirked and said,

Stephanie Irvine ;; Christopher, what is up with you today?

Chris Irvine - Can't I just look at my wife?

He raised his eyebrow at her and fixed her with a stare. Stephanie smirked and said,

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes, you may. Just thought something was wrong. Do I look okay?

Chris Irvine - Yes, you look fine, my love. Nothing is on you.

Stephanie nodded and looked at her step-son, Ash. Chris saw Stephanie looking at Ash and wonder why. So he turned his head towards Ash and saw him on the phone. Chris sighed and told him to shut the phone off while on the plane. Ash looked at his dad and did what he was told. He put the phone in his pockets. Other passengers came aboard and went to their seats. Ash looked out the window, Charlie sat next to him and Chris sat by the aisle. Alex, Cheyenne and Sierra sat behind Chris. Stephanie, Chris Jr. and Aurora was in the middle seats and Murphy was in front of Stephanie. After a while, the plane pilot told them to get ready for take off. Irvine family already had their belts on. They got drinks from the cart that they attendant roll around in the aisle. Stephanie had a book to read, so she did that. Chris just looked around with nothing to do really. So he just talked to his son, Charlie

Chris Irvine - Can't wait to see the snow?

Charlie +_+ Yeah. It's cold, right?

Chris Irvine - It is. So that why you got a coat on to keep warm. Everyone does here that is going to Canada.

Charlie nodded and looked at his black coat. Chris smirked and looked over at Murphy to make sure she was all right, which she was. The plane got moving and went up into the sky. Chris looked behind him to make sure his other kids were all right. Up in the air, Chris took a nap since he gotten up early. So did the rest of the kids. Stephanie was the only one up, she wasn't that tired, she looked over at Chris and sat him sleeping. His head was towards her with his eyes closed, mouth a bit open. Stephanie smirked and put her hand out towards him, but stopped and put her hand on her lap. Stephanie listen to some people talk around her. Then she looked over at Chris Jr. His head was on Aurora's head. Stephanie wish to take a picture of it, but can't use her phone on the plane.

Once they landed in St. Andrews, Manitoba, Canada, Chris looked out the window and muttered, "I'm home." Stephanie looked at him. Everyone unbuckled once safe on land, Chris got Charlie as Stephanie got Alex. When they got into the Winnipeg/St. Andrews Airport, they went to get their suitcases. It was snowing out as they children went over to the windows. Chris and Steph looked at them. "Steph, you can stay here with the kids. Me and Ash will take care of the suitcases," Chris said. "Okay," Steph said and went to the children. Ash and Chris went to get the suitcases then went back to the children and Steph. Chris got the family back together and walked towards the exit. Everyone was wearing warm clothes for the snow. Chris knows that they will be outside in the snow a lot. Once outside, they went to rent a car. Or two, since they got a lot of kids with them. But they looked around for a car to fit all eight kids and two parents. They didn't find any, but Chris saw a van that looks like to fit eight of his kids, so he looked inside and saw 12 seats. Chris smirked and looked at Stephanie once he got out. "This van is a good one for us," Chris told Stephanie when he got to her. "All right then. Lets go tell the guy," Stephanie said. Chris nodded and they went inside to sign some papers for the van. The kids followed their parents inside. Chris talks to a guy about renting the van for 2 weeks, he nodded and lead Chris to a table so he can sign some papers and pay. Steph stayed with the children. She had Alex in her arms as Ash had Charlie in his. They waited for Chris to tell them to get into the van.

After a few more minutes, Chris went to Stephanie. "All right. Everyone in the van," Chris said as he smiled at Stephanie. They helped the children through the snow to the van. It was a red van with 12 seats, they only need eight for the children. Stephanie and Chris put their suitcases and the children's into the back trunk. The children got into the back. Ash helped them.

Front Row; Aurora, Murphy and Chris Jr.  
Middle Row; Cheyenne, Sierra and Alex  
Last Row; Ash and Charlie

Chris and Stephanie got in front. Chris looked back to see if everyone was ready. He put the heater on. Then pulled out of the parking lot onto the road. Then he drove to his father's house slowly, he didn't want to got to the hospital nor put his family in it. Stephanie turned the radio on for the ride there. Charlie and Alex were hungry, but Steph told them that they will eat at the house. She looked at Chris as she thought of something.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Will we all fit in your old house?

Chris thought about it. His home had three rooms; his, his dad's and guest. Chris shrugged and said,

Chris Irvine - Should be. We'll see when we get there.

Stephanie nodded. Chris then sang to a song called, "I Got A Feeling" by BEP. His children looked at him like he was crazy.

Chris I. Jr. - Dad turned crazy, mommy.

Stephanie smirked. Chris smiled, too. The children looked at Chris Jr. They waited for what their dad will say.

Chris Irvine - Hey now, Jr. I love this song. I'm singing because I am happy to be home in Canada.

Chris sighed and nodded. They had a nice ride from St. Andrews Manitoba, Canada to Winnipeg. It took them about 24 minutes. Soon they were in Chris' driveway. The house that was in front of them wasn't that big. Just three rooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, diner room, living room and pool area. Chris shut the engine off and got out of the car. Stephanie got out and opened the door for the children to get out, too. Chris and Stephanie got the suitcases. Ash helped, too. A front door opened and Chris smirked.

Ted I. ; Hey, grandchildren. Glad you here.

The seven kids went to their grandfather. Ash, Chris and Stephanie followed them. After hugging Chris Jr., Ted saw Ash and nodded at him.

Ted I. ; Helping out, Ash?

Ash_) Yes, I am, grandfather.

Ted I. ; Good boy. Come on and get out of the snow will ya guys.

They all went into the warm house. Chris stopped in front of his father and smiled. They hugged then went into the house. Ted closed the door and everyone settle down. The Christmas Tree was up and decorated. Snow mans and a couple of Santa Claus around the house. Some presents under the tree already. For sleeping arrangements, Chris will let Steph sleep with him in his bed, the set of twins will take the guest room and the rest in the living room sofa. Ted looked at Chris and said,

Ted I. ; I don't mind giving my room up to you and Steph. So the rest of the kids can sleep in your room. If they can fit in your bed.

Chris Irvine - And you sleeping on the sofa?

Ted nodded at his son. Chris sighed and let the gang up the stairs to their rooms. Ted smiled as they went up to the second floor. First, Chris went to the master bedroom and put the suitcases on the bed. Stephanie put her suitcases next to the bed as Chris went to show the children their room for two weeks. Steph went back downstairs to the living room with some presents. She wanted to put some out while the kids were busy. Ted helped her.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Thank you, Ted.

He nodded as he put the presents under the tree. Soon, the children and Chris came down. The went into the kitchen to eat. But before Chris went into the kitchen, he stopped Stephanie and brought her into him. Steph was surprised. He smirked and kissed her lips. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled apart after a few minutes then said,

Chris Irvine - This year, Christmas will be the best. I can just feel it. I have had the best, but this will be one of them.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes, it will. I am just glad it will be with you and our eight kids.

They both smiled then kissed once more before heading into the kitchen to eat and have some hot coco. Chris made the coco for them. At night, they watched some TV before going to bed. During the middle of the night, Chris and Stephanie put the rest of the presents down under the tree.


	6. Accident

For the rest of the week leading up to Friday Dec. 21, 2018; they had gone snowboarding, only Ash and Chris, since the little ones didn't want to. So Steph and Ted watched over them in the house. They had snowball fights in the front yard and back. They went sledding. He took his family out to show where he used to hang out in Canada. The family had fun that week. But it will all come to an end soon when Chris gets hurt.

Friday afternoon; Chris told Stephanie that he had to run to the store to buy some milk. Stephanie nodded and kissed him. Chris kissed each of his children's head then said bye to his dad. He got the van keys and left the house. He went to the van, opened the door and got in. He shut the door and started the engine. Chris backed up and went to Wal-Mart for milk. Stephanie and Ted watched the children as they played outside more. Chris went down the street, slowly since he didn't want to get in accident. Chris was happy that Christmas was only four days away and couldn't wait to see the looks on his children's face when they open their presents. Chris turned the radio on when he was at a traffic light. He had his black leather jacket on and black/gray scarf. A pair of blue jeans and long-sleeve shirt. Plus boots; don't want to get his sneakers wet. Once the red light turned to green, he went straight on. He saw Wal-Mart up ahead and got in the right line to turn into the parking lot. Soon Chris turned into the parking lot and tried to get a space up front of the store. He parked the van, shut the engine off and got out. He closed the door and looked around at the other cars and trucks. The snow was all around him as he walked to the entrance. He knows a lot of people will notice him, but should let him go on with his mission to get milk for his children. He went to the dairy aisle and grab a milk from the fridge that kept all cold drinks cold. Then he went up front to pay for it. He went to cashier 6 and waited in line. Once Chris was done with paying, he went back outside to the van. He got into the van and set the milk next to him on the passenger seat. He started the engine and pulled out since no one was parked in front of him. He drove back home. Chris turned the radio to listen to some of his favorite songs. He stopped at a traffic light and waited. He sang to a couple of songs that he liked. In a few minutes, the lights turned green and Chris began to drive again. He looked to his left and saw a blue car coming at him. He yelled out one name. "STEPHANIE!" Chris' head whiplash to his right. Then his vision went black. The milk went everywhere as it exploded.

Everything stopped as the police and ambulance came to the crash. The ambulance helped Chris get out of the van. The police talked to the driver of the blue car. The guy had minor cuts. They got Chris out of the van and put him in the ambulance. The hook him up to an IV in his arm. He had a neck brace around his neck because he might have a broken neck. Stephanie doesn't know that he is going to the hospital. Police took the guy in the blue car away to jail. A tow truck came and took the car and later on, the van away. At home, Stephanie was looking out the window and was worried about Chris. There is a lot of snow and ices on the ground, he might have gotten in a crash and she don't know about it. At the hospital, they did an MRI to check for anything in his brain. They know about his neck and that is was cervical fracture. Nothing damaged to his brain. He may not be able to move anymore. Which will suck for him and his family. They checked to see if he has any phone numbers to call his family. The found one in his wallet and called them.

At home, Stephanie was about to tell Ted that she is going to go find Chris, but he cell phone rang and she picked it up knowing it would be Chris. When she looked at the caller ID, she was it was the hospital. She answered it.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Hello?

On the other end it was a women doctor speaking to Stephanie.

_Doctor xx Hello is this Stephanie Irvine?_

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes, this is she. Did something happened to Chris?

_Doctor xx My name is Dr. Sheebe at the St. Boniface General Hospital. And yes, Chris had an accident. Is he your husband?_

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes, he is. What happened to him?

Ted was by her and looked over at her when she asked, "What happened to him?" Something happened to his only son. The kids were outside still.

_Dr. Sheebe xx A car was speeding down the street and didn't stop for the red light. He rammed into the driver's side. Chris has cervical fracture in his neck. Which means, he might not feel or move again._

As Stephanie was listening to the doctor, she tried not to breakdown. She looked at Ted then looked away.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Really? Um...I am coming over right now. Oh, I have eight kids and I know they want to see him, too, but can't get there without the van. I wonder what happened to the van.

_Dr. Sheebe xx Probably took it away with the other person's car. You can come down first then maybe we can see if we can get the kids down here, too._

Stephanie Irvine ;; All right, I may bring some of them now that I think of it.

_Dr. Sheebe xx Sure. See you soon?_

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes. Thanks again.

They said "goodbyes" and Stephanie hanged up. She told Ted what happened to Chris. After she was done, they were sitting down on the sofa. Ted didn't want to lose another one of his family since they lost Chris' mother. He got up and said,

Take my car and some of the kids.

Stephanie got up and thanked him. She took the car key from Ted's hand then put her jacket on. Ted told her where the hospital was. She went outside followed by Ted. They looked over at their mother and some waved. She went to them and said,

I need Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne to come with me. And Chris Jr.

Ash looked at her and notice she was crying. He went to her and asked,

What happened to our dad?

Sierra and Cheyenne looked at their big brother then at their step-mother. She looked at the key and thought about what to say. Ted got Alex, Murphy, Charlie and Aurora inside. She looked at Ash.

Stephanie Irvine ;; He is in the hospital. We have to go and see him.

Sierra and Cheyenne called out, "Dad!" Then they ran to Ted's car. So did Chris Jr. Ash got in front while the three got in back. She told them what happened to their father. Stephanie was trying to calm down the three in the back. Soon they did as Stephanie looked for the hospital.

After a few minutes, they got to the hospital. Stephanie parked in the guests parking lot, shut the engine off and got out. The kids got out to and followed Stephanie to the entrance. Stephanie went to the front and asked about Chris Irvine. The nurse asked who she was.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I am his wife. And his four kids. We are family to him.

She nodded and told her what room he was in. Stephanie thanked her and lead the kids to the room. When Stephanie stopped at room 105. She looked in as she stopped the kids from going in. She saw a nurse inside, so she knocked on the door to make her presence known to the nurse. She looked towards the door and saw Stephanie with the four kids. She asked, "May I help you?"

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes, my husband, Chris Irvine, is said to be in this room.

The nurse nodded and went over to them. "He is in here. And he is hooked up to machines. He is sleeping right now. So not sure if he can wake up right now."

Stephanie Irvine ;; Okay. Can we come in and see him?

She nodded once more and let them in. They walked in and stopped near the bed. Stephanie looked at Chris and closed her eyes. He had IV in his right arm and oxygen in his nose. Blankets on him with his arms on it. His eyes were closed. Ash looked at his father then down on the floor. Sierra and Cheyenne went to their dad's side and took his left hand in both their hands. Chris Jr. was at the end of the bed. Stephanie went to his right side and held his right hand. She looked at the nurse.

Stephanie Irvine ;; What happened to him?

Nurse ++ Just a broken neck. He may not be able to move.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Right. The doctor told me. Dr. Sheebe. Is she here?

Nurse ++ Yes, I will get her for you.

Stephanie thanked her as she left. Ash went to Stephanie when he opened his eyes and sighed. She looked at him.

Ash_) Will dad be okay?

Stephanie put her arm around Ash's shoulder and nodded. "He will be okay. Just take time," she told him. Ash looked at his father and closed his eyes once more so he won't let them see the tears. He walked away from Stephanie.

Sierra ( Dad going be okay, mom? )

Stephanie looked at Sierra then at Cheyenne as they looked over at her. She thought about it and said,

Yes, he will, honey.

Stephanie looked back at Chris. He was still breathing as she notice, so that is a good sign. They waited for the doctor to come in and talked to them more. Stephanie sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed that the girls were at. They sat down on the sofa near the wall as Ash just looked outside. Chris Jr. just stood up, not caring about his legs and feet hurting. Stephanie held Chris' hand as she put her head on the bed. In a few minutes, Dr. Sheebe came in.

_Dr. Sheebe xx Sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs. Irvine. Thanks for coming here to see how your husband is._

Stephanie looked up and saw the doctor. She got up and let Chris' hand go so she can shake the doctor's hand.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Thanks. And thanks for calling. I was worried about him when he went out to Wal-Mart. I was about to go find him when you called.

_Dr. Sheebe xx Ah. Well, he is stable right now. We are not that sure if he can move yet, but he is breathing. Have you talked to him._

Stephanie Irvine ;; I have. No movements thou.

Dr. Sheebe nodded and checked up on Chris. Stephanie sat down and held his hand again. Ash looked at the doctor then at his dad.

Ash_) When will he wake up?

Dr. Sheebe looked over at Ash and asked,

_Depends on if he will. Which he should. You must be his son, right?_

Ash_) Yes. My name is Ash Irvine.

_Dr. Sheebe xx Nice to meet you._

She looked at the twins and smiled. Stephanie looked at Dr. Sheebe and said,

Sierra and Cheyenne Irvine. Oh, I forgot about my son, Chris Jr.

She looked at Chris Jr. being quite as he looked at his father. She sighed and looked back at Chris. Chris Jr. sighed, looked at his mom and started to talk.

Chris I. Jr. - I want dad back.

Everyone looked at him. Stephanie nodded and told him she wanted him back, too. Chris Jr. went to his mom and they hugged. Dr. Sheebe looked at them and said,

_I am sure that your father will be fine. We are helping him get better._

She told Stephanie that she will be back to check up on him. Stephanie nodded then she left. Sierra and Cheyenne went back to their father's side and held his hand again. Ash came over and looked down at Chris' face. Stephanie put her hand on Chris' cheek and stroke it. She put her head down and Chris Jr. hugged her.

After a few minutes, Ted Irvine got the rest to the hospital.


	7. Awake

I may have gotten cervical fracture meaning wrong, but I am sure it is fine. To me it is.

* * *

Stephanie stayed the night while Ted Irvine somehow got the children back home. She sat by Chris as she put her head on the bed and still held his hand, not wanted to let go. Dr. Sheebe told the nurse that Stephanie could stay. She did eat some food from the hospital cafe. In the middle of the night, Stephanie went to use the bathroom. She couldn't call Ted to see how the kids were since they are all sleeping now. She went back to the chair and back to sleep.

In the morning, she went to have breakfast in the cafe. Ted called Stephanie that he'll bring the children over to see their father. She said that it was good to do. After she ate, she went back to Chris' room. He still had his eyes closed. Nurses came in and checked on the machines to make sure it was okay. Stephanie sat back down next to the bed and held Chris' hand again. She talked to him even thou he won't answer her.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I am here, Chris. Your wife, Stephanie. We all miss and love you. We want you to come back. Just open your eyes please.

She looked at him wondering if he would. She knows that he can hear her, but can't respond to her yet. She sighed as she closed her eyes. In the afternoon, the children with Ted came and visit their father. Ted looked at his son in the bed and it reminds him seeing his wife in the bed before she died. He went to Chris and began to talk to him.

Ted I. ; Chris, you come back, you hear. I am not going to lose my only family member plus my only child. I love you. We all do. So come on back, Christopher.

He put his hand in his right while Stephanie held the left one. The children talked to their father, too. After a while, Stephanie thought about having the children getting gifts for their dad in the gift store downstairs. Stephanie gave them some money and Ted took them down to the store.

Sierra and Cheyenne shared their gifts and so did Alex and Charlie. Ash, Murphy, Chris Jr. and Aurora brought a gift from themselves. Stephanie was asked if she wanted to clean Chris. "Yes." Was she answer. The nurse got a soap, a bucket of warm water and cloth for her. Stephanie thanked her. She wonder if Chris' hair needed to be clean, so she smelled it and it didn't seem dirty to her. She hoped to get him clean before the family get back. So the nurse closed the door to make sure no one comes in without knocking.

Ted and the children were in the elevator coming up to the third floor. Stephanie cleaned his member and around it then his legs and feet. She looked at his member for a moment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Stephanie put the covers over him and went to it and opened the door to see her children.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Come on in, guys. Just cleaning your father. I have to wash his chest, arms and face now.

Stephanie let them in as she went back to the bed and put the cloth in the water. The covers were to his waist and his arms down by his sides. The children just waited for their mom to be done with the cleaning so they can give their gifts to their father. Stephanie washed Chris' stomach first then his arms. Ted watched on as she cleaned his son. Stephanie put the cloth into the water after she was done with his arms. She looked at his face and smiled. He was cute when sleeping. But hated that he had to sleep her in the hospital. She kissed his lips before washing his face. After washing his face, Stephanie put the cloth back into the water and put the bucket and soap out of the way.

Stephanie Irvine ;; All right. I am done. Come on over. What you guys got him?

Alex and Charlie showed their mother a beanie bear. Sierra and Cheyenne showed her a card that they brought. Ash showed her a monkey he had brought. Chris Jr. had a card for his dad. Murphy and Aurora each had a candle.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I am sure dad will love them. Every one of them.

They set it on the table by Chris' bed and went to sit down where they can. Ash choose to stand. Ted stood with him. He looked at Stephanie and notice she was tired, so he asked,

You know Steph, you should come home and try to sleep. You can have Chris' room.

Stephanie closed her eye and thought about it. She looked over at Ted then at his children. They did wanted her home, too. She licked her lips and sighed.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes, I could, but Chris might open his eyes tomorrow and I want him to be the one I see when he does.

Ted nodded and looked at the floor. Chris Jr. looked at his grandfather then at his mom. He went over to her and said,

Please, mom. We miss you. And you do seem tired. For us, please.

He looked back at his other brothers and sisters, so did Stephanie. Stephanie thought about it more then licked her lips. She looked back at Chris and smiled. She squeezed his hand then kissed his cheek as she got up.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Okay. I will come home. I will come tomorrow to see how he is.

They were happy and Stephanie went to tell the nurse and for them to call her if he has woke up. "Sure," the nurse said. Stephanie went back to her family and said,

Lets go home, kids. We can see dad tomorrow.

Murphy, Aurora, Sierra and Cheyenne kissed their father's cheek and the boys carefully hugged him. Ted kissed Chris' forehead and Stephanie kissed his lips. She whispered, "I love you." Then they left the hospital. Stephanie had her cell with her all the time that day if they needed to call her. She made dinner for them and Ted helped her, too.

At the hospital, the nurse check up on Chris as he sleeps. In his mind, he is crying for help. Telling himself to wake up, so he can go back to his family. He isn't sure what had happened to him, but he is sure they will tell him when he wakes up. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. The nurse looked at him for a moment then left the room. Dr. Sheebe went home for the night. She told the nurse to call her, too, when Chris woke up.

Close to six in the morning, Stephanie got a call from the nurse. She answered it and she told her that Chris had opened his eyes and was asking for her. Stephanie sat right up and told her that she'll be there soon. Stephanie got out of bed and quickly got ready. She told Ted about Chris and he said he'll get the kids there later. Stephanie thanked him and left. There were some traffic to the hospital, but Stephanie made it there before 6:30 AM. When she parked the car, Stephanie shut the engine off and opened the door. She closed the door after she got out. She signed in and told the nurse that she got a call from another nurse to be there. "Okay. Go ahead up and Dr. Sheebe should be there," the nurse told her. Stephanie thanked her and went up to the third floor. Dr. Sheebe was talking to Chris and waiting for Stephanie to get there.

When Stephanie stepped out of the elevator, she went straight to the room. She wanted to see her love, Chris Irvine. When she got to the room, she knocked on the door and Dr. Sheebe let her in. She quickly walked in and saw Chris wide awake in bed with the gifts from his children. He looked up as Stephanie walked in and smiled. "Steph," Chris whisper. Stephanie looked at him for a moment then ran to the bedside with tears in her eyes and hugged him. He hugged her back. Dr. Sheebe smiled and looked down at her clipboard.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Don't leave me again, Christopher. You are to important to me. And to your children. I love you, Chris.

She let him go as Chris was smiling at her. He held her hand and said,

I love you, too. I won't leave you again. Damn if I knew what happened. The doc said that a car hit my side and I end up here. I was stupid to not even make sure it was clear for me to cross. Damn!

Chris pounded his head on the pillow. Stephanie stopped him. Chris said, "Sorry." He looked over at his wife. Stephanie bend down and kissed Chris on his lips. Dr. Sheebe went to the door. She told them that she'll be back. They didn't say anything, so she left with a smile on her face. Soon they pulled apart and both of them smiled. Stephanie sat down next to the bed and kept her hand in his hand.

Chris Irvine - I can't feel your hand much, only a little. Wish I can hold them, thou.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Same. What did Dr. Sheebe said?

Chris Irvine - Like I said before, that I got in a car accident while driving. A car hit my side when it ran a red light. And they said that I have a cervical fracture in my neck. Can't move my arms much. So I can't do anything really. I may have do a treatment on my arms to get them moving again.

Stephanie looked at Chris' arms and frowned. She used her free hand to rub his left arm, but Chris just shook his head, sadly. She put her head on his arm and looked up at his face. Chris looked back at her and smiled.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Are you hungry? You must be hungry.

Chris Irvine - Yeah. Don't mind getting me something to eat, right?

Stephanie shook her head and got up. She bend down and kissed him once more before leaving. But before she did she told him that the kids will be there later.

Chris Irvine - Awesome. I miss them all. And my father, too?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes. You love your gifts from your children?

Chris nodded as he looked at the cards. She smiled and went to the cafe to get something for Chris. When she got a sandwich, diet coke and chips, she paid for it then went back to Chris' room. He had the beanie bear and monkey up near his face as his eyes was closed. She went to him and put the tray down on the table by the bed and sat down in her seat. She moved his right arm over the two animals. He opened his eyes and saw her. He thanked her.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Welcome. I got food. I have to feed you, right?

Chris Irvine - Yes, please, my dear.

Stephanie smirked and pushed the button that will make the bed go up. Chris moved a bit so he can sit up. He lean against his pillow once Stephanie was done. She sat back down and moved the gifts from Chris' lap so they don't get dirty. She put the tray on his lap and began to feed him. After eating some peas, Chris said,

I haven't read the cards since I can't open them, could you do it for me?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Sure thing. After you eat.

Chris nodded as she kept feeding him. He doesn't mind her feeding him at all, but only when he is immobile to do it himself. He likes it thou. He licks his lips and sighed.

Chris Irvine - My children coming today?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes, I will call Ted to see when they will come over. I know they will be over joy for when they see their father awake and doing just fine.

Stephanie feed him the rest of his food then put the tray on the table. Chris took a sip of the diet coke from the straw. He thanked her as she put the diet coke to the side. Chris moved a bit and said,

Shit. I have to use the bathroom. And I am not using a bed pan.

Stephanie smirked. She got up and helped Chris sit up on the right side towards the bathroom. She moved the IV pole and helped Chris stand up. He had a little trouble since he haven't stood up for two days. Stephanie put her hands on each of his hips and moved him to the bathroom. The door was open a little, Stephanie opened it much wider for Chris to get in. She turned the lights on and walked him to the toilet. Then said,

I just remember that you can't use your hands to pee. Uh...Chris, I don't want to help you with that. I'm sorry.

Stephanie frowned. Chris looked at her and sighed. "Please," he told her. She rolled her eyes and said,

Fine. Just this once. Okay?

Chris nodded. She helped him go to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Stephanie cleaned her hands then helped Chris to the bed. She called Ted to see when they will come to the hospital. Ted told her that they be coming soon. Stephanie smiled and thanked him. They hanged up and she told Chris, who was happy about that. Then she read the cards that Chris Jr., Sierra and Cheyenne gave him.

Chris Irvine - Awesome. Love the cards and candles. Who gave them to me?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Aurora and Murphy. They thought you would love it because it is from your step-daughters.

Chris Irvine - I do love them. Plus the cards. And the monkey and bear. Is my hair flat?

Stephanie looked at it and put her hand in his hair and mess with it. Chris raised his right eyebrow at her. She smirked and said,

Not spiky. It's fine that it's flat. You be at home, spiky it soon, babe. I like your hair as it is right now.

Chris grinned and closed his eyes. Stephanie smiled as he went to sleep. She wonder when he will be able to go home, so she got up and went to the nurse's desk and asked for Dr. Sheebe. The nurse there, nodded and page Dr. Sheebe. Stephanie waited outside the room for her. She looked in to see if Chris was still sleeping, which he still was. Soon Dr. Sheebe came and Stephanie asked when he could go home.

_Dr. Sheebe xx I am not that sure right now. We want to run some test on his neck. I am sure he wants to be able to move his arms again, right?_

Stephanie Irvine ;; He does. Just wondering when he will go home incase he ask me.

_Dr. Sheebe xx I will find out from the other doctors._

Stephanie thanked her and went back into the room. She waited for their children and Ted to come and visit Chris. Around 3 P.M., the rest of the family came and was excited to see their father awake. Chris Jr., Sierra, Cheyenne, Alex and Charlie all yelled out,

DADDY!

They ran to the bedside and each carefully hugged him. Chris wish he could hug them back, but can't right now. Ash, Murphy and Aurora came and hugged him after the others. Ash smiled and said,

Don't leave us again, dad. I would go nuts without having a dad in my life. I love you.

Chris Irvine - Love you, too, Ashy.

Ash smiled. Ted came over to his son and Chris smiled more. Ted hugged Chris for a few minutes then pulled away. Ted looked at his son for a moment. Chris bit the inside of his cheek. He thought about what to say. Ted sat down on the chair that Stephanie sat in.

Ted I. ; You know, you gave us all a scare. I was more scare of losing my only son, like I lost your mother. I can't lose another family member. I won't have that.

Chris Irvine - I know. I'm sorry. Just the stupid people today don't know how to drive in the snow and ice. I am fine now. I can go home when I can.

He looked over at Stephanie. She told him Dr. Sheebe will ask the other doctors. Chris nodded and looked over at his children. Quite they are. So he asked,

Who is ready for Christmas?

That got all, but Ash, talking at once. Chris smiled and listen to them. He nodded at them. After a while, Dr. Sheebe came back, everyone looked at her and waited for what she will say. Chris bit his lower lip and hope it is good news.

_Dr. Sheebe xx Me and the other doctors want to put you in a treatment for your arms so they can get working again. As for going home, you can go today. I'll get a nurse to take the IV out of your arm._

Chris thanked her. She nodded then left. Stephanie smiled at Chris. He then asked her where his clothes was. She went to the closet there and opened it. She looked in and saw his clothes in there.

Stephanie Irvine ;; It's here. I'll help you when you get the IV out of you.

Chris nodded and they waited. When the nurse came in, she took the IV out and Stephanie got his clothes. Ted and the children went outside to wait for them. Stephanie put his underwear and pants on first then she took the gown off and put it on the bed. Then she put his shirt on. After that, Chris sat down and Stephanie put his socks and shoes on. She rested for a bit and looked at Chris.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I have to do this everyday for you. Which I don't mind it at all.

Chris Irvine - Thanks. I will have my treatment for this soon, I hope.

She nodded and gather the gifts. Chris got up from the bed and followed Stephanie. She signed him out then they left the hospital. Ted drove some of the children home and Stephanie called Chris' friend around Canada to pick them up.


	8. Saying Goodbye

Jan. 5, 2019; Stephanie was standing in Canada's graveyard. It was still cold and snowy there, so she had a coat and gloves. Her children around her. Plus some of Chris' friends and family members. Today is the funeral of Christopher Keith Irvine. For he has left earth on Dec. 28, 2011. On the day, Chris got ran over by a drunk driver while walking near his dad's house in Winnipeg, Canada. It was a scary moment for all of them. Stephanie lost her one and only love, the kids lost their father and the Irvine family lost a member of the family. Plus Chris' friends and band mates lost their friend/band leader. Vince told the WWE Universe, superstars and divas about the death of Chris Jericho. The priest talked. Stephanie looked at the tombstone. She heard the children crying for their father. Vince and Linda comfort them. Shane had his arm around Marissa's shoulder and his hand on Declan's shoulder. Marissa had her hand on Kenyon's shoulder. Both had tears coming down their faces. Chris was their favorite uncle. Chris' casket was already in the ground. It was already covered. Stephanie then went down on her knees and hugged the tombstone. Her face near his name, "Chris."

Stephanie Irvine ;; You promised me that you never leave me, but you did. I don't hate you for it. I miss and love you very much. Never will marry another one like you. You're the only one I wanted and I will never find another one like you. Not even Paul can be like you. Never forget me, my love.

She kissed the name then got up. She went to her mother and they hugged as Stephanie cried a bit more. After the funeral, families and friends send their condolences to Stephanie and the children. Jessica and the Miz came up and they each hugged Stephanie and the children.

Jessica Lockhart -; I'm sorry that you lost Chris. He was one of a king and we won't find another one like him. He loved his children and you very much.

Stephanie thanked her and looked over at the children. Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne hugged their mother, Jessica and the rest hugged Stephanie. Mike Mizanin AKA Miz watched them and put his head down. Him and Chris were best friends for a long time. The McMahon family was by Stephanie to make sure she was all right. Vince went to her and asked,

Vince McMahon _ Want me to drive you to Ted's house?

Stephanie looked at her father and smiled. She nodded her head then Vince did. He told his wife that he'll be driving their daughter to Ted's.

Linda McMahon ;; Okay. I'll follow you guys with the other children. Shane and Marissa can follow me, too.

Ted went with Vince and Stephanie, plus Chris Jr. and Ash. Cheyenne, Sierra, Alex and Charlie went with Linda McMahon. Murphy and Aurora went with Shane and Marissa. Fozzy went back home and some of Chris' friends went over to Ted's as the others went back home. At Ted's home, friends and family were in the living room, talking about Chris. The children went outside to play in the snow, but it's not that much fun without Chris. Stephanie talked to Ted, Vince and Linda. During their conversation, Stephanie looked over Ted's shoulder and saw Paul Levesque coming towards them. She sighed and excused herself from the group then went to see Paul. He was in a white dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Stephanie stopped in front of him and smiled a little. Paul smiled back, too and asked how she was.

Stephanie Irvine ;; I am fine right now. Still sad about losing Chris. He was an awesome father to his children and ours. And he was a wonderful husband to me.

Paul AKA Hunter - They loved him?

Stephanie Irvine ;; Yes. Both called him, dad. Your still their father, Paul. Don't worry about that, okay?

Paul nodded and looked around the living room. Stephanie notice and wonder what he was looking for. Paul looked back at Stephanie and hugged her.

Paul AKA Hunter - Sorry that you lost Chris. He was a great man.

Stephanie nodded then looked around her. She looked back at Paul and said,

Come see your daughters.

Stephanie lead him outside. Paul saw his daughters; Murphy and Aurora. They saw their father and went over to him. He hugged them both and Stephanie watched them. Later on in the day, everyone went home besides Vince and Linda McMahon and Paul. Shane and Marissa wanted to get their sons to bed. Inside the house, Paul took his daughters to bed and Stephanie took Chris' kids to bed. Ted stayed in the living room. After that was done, Paul and Stephanie went to the living room and they all talked. After a while, Paul left and told Stephanie to call him later.

Stephanie Irvine ;; Maybe.

He nodded then left it at that. Vince and Linda McMahon left soon after Paul left. Ted went to bed and Stephanie just sat outside, looking at the sky and thinking about Chris, watching over her.


End file.
